


A Performance to Remember!

by slumberingweald



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crushes, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberingweald/pseuds/slumberingweald
Summary: “Trust me, it’s like they are made for each other,” Koharu comments dryly. A strange emotion flashes across Serena’s face at it, and Gou doesn’t miss it. She looks to Ash.“Well, are you going to introduce me to him?” she smiles while asking, but Gou feels himself bristle at it. He doesn’t quite know why, but he feels like she’s issuing some sort of challenge at him. As Ash opened his mouth to respond, Gou steps forward and grabs Ash around the neck in a flashy manner.“I’m Gou, the other idiot to ride a Legendary Pokemon and Ash’s research fellow!” He makes a show of leaning up against his friend, watching Serena’s reaction. Her eyebrows raise slightly and Gou finds himself in a short, intense stare down with a girl he just met.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 311





	A Performance to Remember!

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fanfiction in four years but im desperate for content of these two
> 
> EDIT: fixed the spacing

" _Premiere! Pokemon Showcase in Celadon City."_

"What?" Ash asks with mild interest while looking over his shoulder at Gou. He was currently surveying a vendor's selection of berries with Pikachu. Gou was standing behind him, looking at a bright pink poster with big, bold letters plastered all over it. A Delphox stood gracefully with its trainer, its Mystical Fire forming a spectacular ring of spitfires around it. The trainer was extremely dressed up and looked equally as elegant.

"This," Gou points at the flyer. "It says something about a 'Pokemon Showcase' next week. What even is that? It sounds like something breeders would attend just to show off their best Lillipups and Yampers…but the trainer in the photo looks even more dressed up..." Ash pauses in his quest for smelling out the ripest berries in the stall and turns to look at the poster Gou was inquiring about.

"Pokemon Showcase eh?" He continues his project while talking. "Well, they're similar to a Pokemon Contest. Just--" His nose crinkles when he gets a strong whiff of a particularly ripe Tamato berry. "--without the battling and with more activities, y'know?"

Gou stares at him with a blank expression. "No, I don't."

Ash puts down his berry in shock. "What, really?"

"I haven't heard of either of them."

Ash deadpans at Gou while Pikachu is still sniffing the Mago berries. "Seriously? And you tell me you've been studying Pokemon all your life…"

Gou pouts at him, half serious. "I don't have to know about that to understand a Pokemon's biology!"

"And not see how much _fun_ they have while participating? Man Gou, you really need to get more in tune with your Pokemon side!" Ash places his hands on his hips and shakes his head disapprovingly. All of a sudden, he looks up at Gou, his eyes bright with mischief. "Hey, I totally know how you can improve that!"

Gou only sweats a little in confusion. "What the heck do you even mean…"

"Attending the showcase, of course!" he exclaims as he gestures wildly. A nearby lady ducks down to avoid his expressions and gives Ash a hostile stare. Ash, as oblivious as ever, ignores her.

Gou fears for his life, just a little.

Ash pulls his Rotom-phone from his pocket and continues speaking. "The showcases are very popular in the Kalos region actually, and not anywhere else, so I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of them before. But contests are super popular with audiences all over the world!" He fumbles with the screen for a moment, still getting used to its layout.

Gou watches him, feeling slightly pensive. "I'm just not into all that... stuff I guess."

Ash huffs as he types. "I've been in a few! And watched tons more! They're _really_ fun and Pokemon really enjoy them!"

" _You?_ Dressed up and acting _gracefully_?" Gou tries to imagine Ash, dressed in a suit, performing the same pose as the girl in the poster. It really only made Gou cringe."I don't believe it."

Ash turns his nose up in pride. "It's not just about _looking_ pretty. It's about demonstrating how close you are to your partner and showing off their best traits for the world to see!" He holds up his phone screen, showing a photo of a man dressed in a very...revealing outfit. He posed dramatically with a gorgeous Milotic, the water around the two shimmering in the light. "Buizel and I were killing it in that cup! Our Ice Aqua Jet technique was so cool!"

" _Ice Aqua Jet?_ " Gou clicks his tongue, trying to study the photo he was being shown. "That sounds pretty cool. Why are you showing me this photo?"

"That's Wallace, he's both famous for being a gym leader that can compete with Steven, _and_ participating in contests. He even has a cup named after him-- the Wallace Cup!" Ash points to them enthusiastically. "He and his Milotic are very in tune with each other, it's amazing!"

Gou stares at the image again. The man looked like he was having fun, but the Milotic just looked...like a Milotic to him. Beautiful, and surrounded by a rainbow wash of light.

"I just don't see it...I mean this Wallace man looks like he's happy but the Milotic just looks--” his face takes a constipated look, “--Fishy."

Ash groans as he puts his phone away. "Fishy? Ahhhhhhh…Gou...you need to see these bonds in action! You've got all the smarts-" he taps his head, "-but your heart isn't all that in tune with Pokemon yet." 

Gou's cheeks pink a little, feeling called out. It's not _his_ fault he can't seem to read a Pokemon's face like Ash can! He looks at Pikachu, and can only see its big brown eyes staring at him. He sees nothing else besides the curiosity of an animal. It goes back to collecting berries.

"We gotta go! It'll be like another research topic! ' _How the Bonds Between Performer and Pokemon Affect their Teamwork_!' Or something fancy like that."

 _A bit of a mouthful…_ Gou thinks, but perks up nonetheless. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. At the very least he would have the chance to see some Pokemon perform in other ways besides in combat. And if Ash thinks he can gain something from this, then who is he to doubt him?

"Ok, I'm in, on one condition…" Gou smirks slightly. "You better show me those contest moves you were talking about!" Seeing is believing, after all.

Ash laughs a little, pink dusting his cheeks. "Alright, back at the lab then! We have a week until the showcase." He turns back to the stand and starts bagging random berries, much to Pikachu's dismay. Pikachu just barely manages to slip the berries it picked out into the paper bag before Ash pays for it all.

"Let's go!" Ash holds the bag up triumphantly, undoubtedly bruising the more delicate berries in the bag with his enthusiasm. He grabs Gou's wrist, his fingers curling tightly as he pulls him along. Gou feels his heart race at the sudden movement. He doesn't let it last long however, as he pulls himself from Ash's grip before giving him a knowing smirk.

"Race ya!" he challenges before dashing off in a sprint. Ash grins, no hesitance in his form when he charges after him.

"Oh, you're so on!"

"Piiikachuu!" Pikachu unwillingly cries out on Ash's shoulder, bouncing along with Ash's strides.

×

Ash stands at the top of the steps of Sakuragi Labs, waiting for Gou to finish trudging up the steps. Gou is heaving, trying to inhale air into his lungs. His face is red, he's covered in sweat, his sides are hurting, and his hair is falling out of place. Once he makes it up the steps, he gives Ash as strong of a glare he could muster.

"You cheated!" he said between gasps. Ash only laughs as he puts a hand onto his chest, declaring himself as the winner.

"No way, you're just too slow!"

"You ran on the _rooftops_ of the neighboring houses!"

"Like I said, too slow!"

Gou puffs his cheeks as he glares at Ash's stupid, smiling face. His stupid chuckle rings in his ears, and he can't help but think it sounds so unique and cute.

Wait.

_Cute?_

Gou feels his ears get hot and he doesn't suppress the childish urge to shove Ash. In fact, that's exactly what he does. Ash stumbles back, caught off guard. Gou sticks his tongue out in his direction, trying to insult him. Ash grins again, his eyes twinkling with an unknown purpose.

Gou sees it coming before he processes it, and unfortunately gets captured in Ash's shoulder-lock. Ash shakes him gently, ruining his hair even more.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser Gou!" he laughs. Gou can feel Ash’s laugh on his cheek, warm and full of happiness. His senses start to malfunction, his cheeks starting to blaze even more. Honestly, Gou isn’t sure if he’ll be able to breathe with Ash this close.

"Pika?" Both boys freeze in their actions and look at Pikachu. It tilted its head while staring at the door, ears twitching. The door then clicks open, revealing an annoyed Koharu. Yamper runs out the door, yapping at Ash’s ankles. Koharu glares at them for a moment, and Gou _knows_ she’s saving this moment in her memory banks to use as blackmail on him later. He panics and quickly removes himself from Ash’s hold, trying to fix his frizzy hair and cool his face down.

“What are you boneheads doing? Everyone in Vermillion City can hear you both!”

Ash has the humility to look sheepish. Gou ignores her and tries to catch Yampers attention. Yamper obliges and trots up to greet Gou in a much more civilized manner. He scratches it behind the ear until Pikachu joins them, nuzzling against Yamper’s fur and creating a small shower of sparks between the two.

Koharu sighs while opening the door wider. “Just keep it down, kay? My dad is doing some research and will probably want you to not be so loud.” Her expression becomes calmer as she faces Ash. “And you have a visitor, Ash. You probably shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

Gou glances at Ash. “Your mom, maybe?” Ash grimaces.

“I hope not. See you inside!” He runs in, leaving Gou to stand awkwardly in front of Koharu. Pikachu follows its trainer inside, along with Yamper, who was keen on not letting the boy out of its sight. He shifts his weight from each foot, trying to think of something to break the silence with.

“Um, I think-”

“Your face is _really_ red, you okay?”

Gou panics once more. He can’t tell her the truth, she’ll totally make fun of him! He bites his lip as he tries to think of an excuse.

“I, uh, am _really_ out of shape! Y-yeah…”

“Uh-huh…” Oh, she totally does _not_ believe him. He only awkwardly laughs in return.

“Well I better head inside! This sun is totally bad on my skin! Hahaha!” _Oh Legends, that sounded even stupider,_ his mind supplies _._ He runs past Koharu and into the lab, ignoring any looks she might be giving him.

His sneakers squeak across the linoleum floor of the lab as he walks inside. Silently berating himself for reacting like a coward in front of his childhood friend, Gou rubs his face with his hands and groans.

“I’m such a morooooon…” he whines to no-one in particular. “She’s totally gonna suspect something now…” He stops for a moment, hearing voices echo from another room in the building. _That must be Ash and his guest,_ he thinks. Yamper’s bark also drifted from the room.

 _Yep, definitely him._ Gou makes his way around a few odd looking machines and walks down a hallway. As he approaches the doorway, the voices become louder and clearer. Ash’s voice is as distinct and enthusiastic as always, and it brings a soft grin to Gou’s lips. He then heard an unfamiliar female voice, girlish and yet confident. It reminds him of Koharu, in a way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hoenn?" Ash asks the female voice, a smile obviously at the end of his lips if Gou was to tell by his tone.

“Well, I was in the area when I thought I would stop by…” the voice giggles a little, and a small rock forms in Gou’s stomach. Choosing to ignore it, he makes himself an entrance by walking into the room…

...and tripping over Yamper’s short body.

Thankfully, he doesn’t fall flat on his face, but the noise of distress that escaped his throat was enough to persuade his small audience to watch him flail around like a Goldeen out of water. Gou regains his footing a few seconds longer than he would have liked and gives Yamper a short glare before walking forward like nothing happened.

Ash and a girl with short blonde hair were sitting at the kitchen table across from each other, both staring at Gou with varying levels of concern. Gou gives them both a triumphant smile despite the sheer anxiety that’s humming through his bones.

“That was totally on purpose!” he exclaims arrogantly. Ash snorts at him.

“I hope you improve it before you introduce yourself to Mew then,” Ash retorts. Gou huffs and gives him a pout. The girl puts a hand up to her mouth as she fights back a laugh, obviously trying not to be rude to Gou. He appreciated that, unlike Ash. He’ll have to think of some kind of revenge scheme before tomorrow. He faces the girl and waves.

“So you’re Ash’s visitor?” he asks her.

She nods, a strong smile on her face. Her blue eyes study him momentarily, and Gou thinks that she looks rather cute.

It doesn’t really sit right with him for some reason.

“I’m Serena. I’m from Vaniville Town in Kalos.”

Gou whistles. “That’s pretty far from here. What brings you to Sakuragi Labs?”

“Oh, you know, visiting an old friend and all that,” she explains as she glances at Ash. Gou follows her line of sight to him as well. Ash grins.

“I travelled with her and a few others back when I was in the Kalos region. She’s a great trainer and an even greater Pokemon Performer!” All of a sudden, a blinding sense of realization appears on his face. He points at Serena and shouts, “You’re here for the showcase in Celadon next week!”

“Will you quiet down?” Koharu scolds as she appears in the kitchen. Ash puts a hand behind his head and snickers.

“Sorry.”

Serena sighs a little bit, an apologetic smile gracing her lips. “Yeah, they sponsors of the event asked me if I could perform for them there. They said they wanted the best of the best to ‘ _show those Kantonian’s a performance they’ll never forget!’_ I think they’re trying to expand the popularity of Pokemon performing outside of Kalos.” She props her elbow up on the table and rests her cheek in her hand. “I wanted a break from Hoenn so I thought it was a good opportunity. Though imagine my surprise when I see Ash’s face on the news _again_ \--”

“Hey, that was an accident!” Ash interjects.

“Waitwaitwait, _again_?” Gou interrupts as well. “As in, more than once?”

“When I first saw him in Kalos, it was a live video of him _jumping off the top of Prism Tower_.” Serena’s expression was very serious for a moment, using her hand to emphasize what she was revealing. Gou only gapes at Ash.

“ _Prism Tower_?”

“I couldn’t just let Pikachu fall-”

“Pikapi!” Pikachu shouts from somewhere in the kitchen, Gou watches Ash’s expressions change a few times before he groans.

“Well, I wasn’t the _only one_ riding Lugia that day. I had a partner in crime.” He gives Gou an amused glance, totally throwing him under the bus. Serena looks at Gou once more before she gasps in recognition.

“I thought you looked familiar! Jeez, both of you are so reckless.”

“Trust me, it’s like they are made for each other,” Koharu comments dryly. A strange emotion flashes across Serena’s face at it, and Gou doesn’t miss it. She looks to Ash.

“Well, are you going to introduce me to him?” she smiles while asking, but Gou feels himself bristle at it. He doesn’t quite know why, but he feels like she’s issuing some sort of challenge at him. As Ash opens his mouth to respond, Gou steps forward and grabs Ash around the neck in a flashy manner.

“I’m Gou, the other idiot to ride a Legendary Pokemon and Ash’s research fellow!” He makes a show of leaning up against his friend, watching Serena’s reaction. Her eyebrows raise slightly and Gou finds himself in a short, intense stare down with a girl he just met. They break eye contact as Ash complains about being called stupid while Serena hums in acknowledgement.

“Nice to meet you Gou,” she responds politely. Gou gives her a half-genuine smile back before letting Ash go. They fall back into easy conversation shortly after, but Gou can’t shake the pit in his stomach away.

Koharu watches the exchange before she decides to tap Gou on the shoulder. She points to the paper bag on the counter. “Think you can help me put these away before they spoil?”

“Well…”

“ _Now_?”

Gou gulps and nods, his nerves going on high alert once again. He follows her around the counter and to the otherside of the kitchen. He waits as Koharu opens the bag and begins to pull out the berries, placing them next to the sink. She makes a gesture for Gou to step up at the sink. He does so and places his hand on the handle of the faucet before turning it on. Koharu inspects the Payapa berry she was holding before passing it to him, and he rinses it gently under the spray. The running water drowns out Ash and Serena’s conversation from his ears.

"Mm…" Koharu hums quietly. "She totally likes him."

"What?!" Gou almost shrieks before realising he was supposed to be quiet. He smiles awkwardly at no one in particular before looking down into the sink. "H...how can you tell?" Koharu rolls her eyes.

"Body language." she states and then gives Gou a smug look. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Gou feels his neck start to sweat.

"You like him too, right?"

He blanches, "W-what! No! What gave you that idea?" Gou stammers out intelligently. Koharu grins at him. He feels his heart sink.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your little gay panic outside the door earlier,” she muses as she passes him another berry. Gou nervously grips it. “Don’t worry though, your secret's safe with me. However…”

She scrapes at a spot on a Shuca berry, removing bits of dried dirt from it.

“What are you going to do about _her?_ ”

Gou freezes, his heart plummeting even further.

“She can tell there’s something up between you two,” she continues, placing the berry on the edge of the sink. “And she will undoubtedly try to make a move on him. So if you do _like_ him, I’d say make the move before she does.”

Gou feels the sweat on his neck thicken. She’s right, and he knows it. He obviously knew that she liked him too, and that fact stirred an ugly feeling in his gut.

 _But to make a move when he hasn’t even accepting his feelings himself yet?_ That’s a bit much for him to handle at the moment.

Gou sighs as he rinses another berry, relishing the feeling of cool water rushing over his fingers.

What is he going to _do?_

**Author's Note:**

> i won't have a specific schedule for updating, but ill try my best to get them out!
> 
> if you wanna scream about these two with me feel free to message me at slumber-ing-weald on tumblr! or play a game or anything really lol


End file.
